


A Case of the Mondays

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY OR REPLICATE, F/M, Gentle loving smut :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Gabriel x Reader, soul mates<br/>Prompt: “God, I hate Mondays.”<br/>Notes: Unprotected sex (If you’re not having sex with a demon or an angel, use protection kiddos. Thus ends the public service announcement. ☺ ) This was made for my own writing challenge, the Lexie Carver (that’s me) Adult Writing Challenge.  Gentle loving  SMUT ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of the Mondays

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/146484298421/a-case-of-the-mondays)

 

Today was a bit of a bad luck day. You really needed a win today and this case was a weird one. But more about that later. Why was today a bad day? Well, you had a pain in your neck from the motel pillows, toothpaste on your shirt from when you went to brush your teeth, you tripped over your own laces walking into the diner across the street, you bit your fork when you started eating and somehow you even managed to get food on your favorite shirt. Thankfully it was only eggs but the point remains. It’s a Monday -- that much is perfectly clear. Then to top it all off, the coffee was too hot, burning your mouth and the waitress hated you because you complained about it, spitting in the second cup she gave you. All of your bad luck didn’t deter the old married bald guy sitting across from you at the diner. Oh yeah, with the way he was looking at you, he probably thought he could make your day better. When you got to the motel, the toilet overflowed. Your poop was too big apparently. Who knew? Your bad luck felt like a sitcom.

 

Of course, Mondays for you were always like this. It was like your own personal Friday the 13th. Fun wasn’t it?

 

“God, I hate Mondays.” Just as you said it, you spilt motel coffee all over your case files. Was that fate’s way of saying, “I hate you too?” Yeah, one of those days and apparently you weren’t meant to have coffee. Ok, I’ll work this case with no damn coffee, so be it.

 

You were sitting in your motel going over the facts of the cases, each weirder than the next. One victim was a bear poacher who would stuff his unfortunate victims. He was killed by his daughter’s stuffed animal bear. Weirdly enough the stuffed animal left a note and was holding the murder weapon. Another one -- a radio host who was known to put callers down and spout his own propaganda, was killed by an electric short as he pressed the button to talk to a caller. Then the last victim was a college student who was the queen b… of her sorority and had killed someone during pledge week. Accident, she said, but then she was died the same way as the pledge. Another accident? Yeah, I don’t think so either.

 

They had one thing in common though -- just deserts. You had no idea who or what killed like that before you called the Winchesters. Apparently it was the MO of a Trickster, a very elusive but sexy Trickster -- at least it seemed so based on the image they sent you. And the people he killed did deserve it. I mean they were horrible people. However, who says he’s the one who gets to be judge jury and executioner. You would never admit this to anyone but you kind of liked him. What you wouldn’t do to him. Huh? Were you tracking him to fuck him or kill him? That was the million-dollar question. All you knew was that somehow you felt a pull to solve this case. Who knows, maybe your luck would turn and you’d get the guy.

 

Dean and Sam cautioned you against it. They said they would rush over and that you should wait to deal with the Trickster until they arrived. You weren’t a child; you could handle a case without them. And you didn’t want to wait two days until they got here. What were you going to do for two days? Stay in the room watching Lifetime movies? He could be gone by then. So you grabbed your hunting gear and drove to the last place you saw him, the college. You even donned a fake FBI outfit. You questioned a few people about the incident. Nobody seemed out of place and no one had anything useful to say either -- case in point, the jock. They weren’t all bad but this guy gave new definition to stereotypical jock.

 

“Yo that’s like a real FBI uniform. No partner?”

 

“Just little old me. Did you know Charlotte?”

 

“Uh, dude what does she look like?” His friend offered some clarification on that point.

 

“Oh yeah, she was at the party last month dressed as….a….oh yeah, a playboy bunny. Hot. I think she had on… a black cat suit… with pink ears. Christy, her bestie, was dressed in white and black. I remember because we…”

 

“Riveting really. I spoke to Christy as well. Glad we all remember the girl now. She seems truly loved, really. Do you know what happened to her?”

 

“She’s dead.”

 

“Umm hmm. And do you know what happened?”

 

“Oh yeah. FBI investigators… yeah… right. Sorry… we had a raver last night and….uh… yeah… um…no man. I mean, we hooked up but I wasn’t her boyfriend or anything.

 

We’re both sophomores; we didn’t want to tie each other up you know. I wasn’t with her when she…you know. I just heard about it. Her roommate might know something maybe. I think she was there.”

 

You suppressed a deep desire to roll your eyes and thanked them both. Of course you couldn’t seem to locate the roommate. She wasn’t in her room and no one knew where she went. The only evidence that anyone had ever been there were candy wrappers. She had to be the Trickster. The Trickster pretending to be a college student just to off a sorority girl? Now that’s dedication. You were going towards your car to turn back. The Winchesters would be here soon and now you knew who he was pretending to be when suddenly the scenery changed and you were somewhere else entirely.

 

You looked around and saw horribly happy wallpaper, a comfy red couch and what looked like a 1950’s setup. What the hell is going on? You heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and saw a man come towards you.

 

“Daddy’s home.” He said almost triumphantly holding his arms out.

 

You heard claps from what you thought were a studio audience. The Winchesters warned you about TV Land. You knew this was the Trickster but he didn’t know you knew.

 

You wanted to see how he reacted. But fuck, was he ever hotter in person.

 

“Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?”

 

“You ask a lot of questions don’t you?”

 

“You going to answer any of them?”

 

“I always liked sass in a woman.”

 

“I like direct men.”

 

Laughs and applauds from the audience.

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

“I heard you were looking for me and here I am. The trickster and you are…”

 

“Y/n. Charmed I’m sure. Hmm. I thought you’d be taller.”

 

His smile fades and he stares at you.

 

The audience laughs.

 

“Don’t take your bad day out on me, precious. I had nothing to do with it. I hoped I could make it better.”

 

An “awww” comes from the audience behind you.

 

His smile suddenly reappeared.

 

“Touchy about size. Good to know. Why am I here? And will you please stop the damn audience?”

 

He smirked as he looked you over, taking your figure into account. He snaps his fingers and the audience disappears. You’re still in TV Land but not on a channel with a live audience.

 

“Well sweet cheeks, I’ve had a bunch of people look for me over the years but none like you. A female hunter looking for little old me? I had to meet you. You’re safe here from everything and you and I can have a nice little chat. I hear you called the Winchesters -- as if I’d ever hurt someone who doesn’t deserve it.”

 

“I feel safer already.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“A little gratitude wouldn’t kill you.”

 

“Literally or figuratively.”

 

Gabriel sighed exasperatedly.

 

“There were demons on your tail. You killed one of them and his posse was following you. Don’t believe me? Look at this.” Your hand briefly touched his as you took the crystal ball from him. You felt a spark of electricity pass between the two of you. How original, a crystal ball. And lo and behold you saw a gang of demons trash your motel room looking for you.

 

“If I didn’t put you in here, you’d be… well you catch my drift…”

 

“Why would you save me?”

 

  
“Because I like you and then you fell right into my lap.”

 

“As if.”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes.

 

“You can’t keep me here.”

 

“Yes actually I can and I plan to. Well, at least until the demons leave town. I don’t want them to kill you.”

 

“You could help me. Like fight them.”

 

“I try and stay away from politics.”

 

The second he said that your face changed. You stared at him more intently. He noticed the wheels turning.

 

“Politics with demons?”

 

He doesn’t say anything and you know in that moment what he is. You grab your gun, knowing it’s just show at this point.

 

Gabriel snorts.

 

“I know but it makes me feel better. You’re an angel?”

 

“From that comment alone.”

 

“I’m a clever mofo.”

 

Gabriel snorts again and takes the gun out of your hands. He proceeds to throw you up against the wall. Both of his hands are on either side of your head. He carefully caresses your cheek.

 

“I have no intention of harming you, sweetpea.”

 

“What do you want then?”

 

“You. I’d love to make love to you if you’d let me. I am an angel, well an arch-angel actually. Name’s Gabriel.”

 

You swallow as you look up into his eyes. Shit. A freaking arch-angel wants you? You were a strong ass woman and a hunter but shit. With that look you were fucking putty in his hands. You gulped and looked at him. He smirked pleased with your response to him.

 

“I have lived a long time now and have never met anyone like you. No one has intrigued me quite as you do. “ He paused and spoke in response to your thoughts. “You’re right; it is weird but I am magnetically attracted to you as you are to me. Maybe we’re soul mates, but I’m not letting you go.”

 

Soul mate to the candy-loving, trickster arch-angel Gabriel. Huh, well that was a step up from your exes and you would be much safer on hunts with him looking out for you. He was also hot. Sam and Dean were going to be so mad.

 

“Who said I wanted you to leave? After a beat you added: “How would we know if we were soul mates anyway?”

 

“Well, wanting to rip off your clothes and make you scream my name within five minutes of kidnapping you might be a clue. And you wanting the same definitely is.”

 

“Hmm yeah you did sort of kidnap me didn’t you? Well, no complaints here. I was planning on doing the same to you. You just beat me to the punch.”

 

“What were you planning on doing when you caught me.”

 

“Are you always this talkative before sex? “

 

And right back to good stuff. Holy hell, was he big where it counted. One rub against you had you moaning. And the rest well… it’s the ending to all those soppy fantasy stories you read.

 

“You sure honeybee?”

 

Honeybee?

 

“I’m sure, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel beamed and ran up the stairs to the 1950’s bedroom with you in his arms. He gently placed you on the bed snapping his fingers leaving you both without clothes.

 

“Sorry I just-”

 

“It’s all good, baby.”

 

Gabriel spent time with you. He started with your mouth. His kiss started out gentle but it deepened into a feverish hunger. His tongue explored every inch of your mouth as he gently grabbed the back of your head allowing his tongue to go even deeper into his mouth. His lips tasted like actual candy, cherry jolly ranchers and cotton candy. A rather weird mix of candies but it worked. You were sure that when you were done, you’d be on a sugar high. When he had his fill ie. when you absolutely needed oxygen, he let your lips go with a small nibble. His lips moved to your throat and he placed small kisses there moving slowly down to the valley between your breasts. He kissed and suckled your breasts for a bit. Hmm a breast man -- not surprising. His hand slowly went from massaging your breast to gently twisting your nipple. He smiled against your breast relishing all the little delicious sounds you made, each moan making him harder and harder. He alternated nipples and looked at your arched back urging him lower.

 

“We have all the time we need. Enjoy the ride, kiddo.”

 

You smiled at the word “Kiddo.” Only Gabriel. His kisses reached lower. He thoroughly enjoyed teasing you as his lips went lower and lower finally reaching the area that you needed him the most. He licked your clit and your body instantly responded, a moan coming from your lips. His tongue delved into you, licking at your opening. His other hand lazily drew slow circles into your clit. It felt beyond good but not enough to get you off and you knew Gabriel was doing it on purpose. His finger slowly moved from down your clit to your opening. It hovered there inching in and then going back to your clit. He did this for several minutes. Enjoying your utter frustration.

 

“Please Gabriel. Stop teasing…Please… I need to.”

 

“Since you asked so nicely but of course.”

 

He put his long finger inside you, stretching you. Your moans only got louder and louder and he added a second one positioning them both to hit your g-spot. His tongue moved ever so slowly to your clit. Gabriel licked and sucked it like a man starved. His fingers never left your g-spot. He added a third and suddenly you were coming hard and fast. You screamed out his name as your back arched. Gabriel lapped up all your juices humming into you. The vibrations sent you even higher. He took his finger up to his face to catch the excess from the corners of his mouth. He stuck his finger all the way into his mouth, moaning as he tasted you.

 

“That was delicious. You’re sweeter than any candy bar, you know that?”

 

You orgasm washed over you making you needy to feel amazing again. Your snark was coming back.

 

“Coming from an candy loving arch-angel, that’s quite a compliment.”

 

Gabriel laughed against your skin.

 

“Your ready for me darling cause I’m quite big despite my height.”

 

You looked down and saw Gabriel cock standing at full-attention. He was huge and fuck, would he feel amazing. You grabbed his cock and placed it at your entrance rocking your hips towards him. He entered you slowly inch by inch.

 

“Fuck, Gabriel.”

 

“Mmm y/n.”

 

Gabriel paused when he bottomed out. The feeling of being inside you was already enough to make him cum. He looked down at you and smiled. He placed a brief kiss to your forehead and started thrusting into you nice and slow. You were his soul mate and he wasn’t going to rush through this. You were his. That thought alone made him moan. He closed his eyes at the feeling of your warm pussy taking his cock in over and over again. He looked down at you again. You had closed your eyes lost in pleasure. He watched your back arch and relished all those pretty little moans you made for him. The feeling of his cock stretching your walls and slowly but deeply hitting your g-spot was beyond amazing but you needed him to go faster for your release. You struggled to put the words together to tell him. All sounds turned into moans or his name.

 

“P- pleeease Gabriel…pleeeease f-faaaster.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you. If I go faster. It’ll be rougher and …”

 

“Pleeease.

 

Gabriel bowed his head down on the pillow and growled before speeding up. He couldn’t not do what you asked. His hips ground into yours. He speeded up so fast his balls were slapping against your thighs. Moans tore through you. You could feel your orgasm getting closer and closer.

 

“Yes… Gabriel. Right there. Yes. Fuuuuuuuuck.”

 

Your back arched completely off the bed. Gabriel grabbed your waist holding you down on the bed as he thrust in more deeply giving you what you wanted. You came with a loud scream of his name and a bunch of curses. He grabbed your chest and held you in his arms while you came. Wave after wave of pleasure came over you. You didn’t think you’d ever come down from this. The world ebbed away and all that there was, was just you and your angel. You felt completely at peace there in his arms. Not a thought or worry just pleasure on your mind. Gabriel kissed your forehead before gently pulling out of you and thrusting in to chase his own orgasm, After a few more pumps he came in a growl that sounded vaguely like your name.

 

You fought to stay awake. You didn’t want to fall asleep. You wanted to stay in this moment forever. His arms around you, completely happy and safe but your body needed rest.

 

“Rest baby. You’re mine now and I’m yours.”

 

Ok so not the sugar high you predicted but exhausted after mind-blowing sex is pretty good, too.  
He kissed your forehead before you feel asleep in his arms.

 

You woke up to find no one there. You panicked. I mean isn’t that a girl’s worst nightmare, the guy just bolting. Your hand keeps searching for something. Something is telling you that something is there beside you and lo and behold, your hand feels something hard next to you. You bolt up confused about what that would be. You turn on the light on the nightstand and find a phallic symbol large candy bar. Yep, that has Gabriel written all over it. He left a Toblerone on the bed. You glance over and see a post it on the candy.

 

“Mine’s bigger. See you on Friday.”

 

You roll your eyes and turn over with a big smile on your face. You couldn’t wait till Friday and you couldn’t wait to eat this in public. Oh man would that be fun. And I mean Toblerone’s are pretty big. His is bigger? Yep you were soul mates and you met him on your worst day, a Monday, huh? Maybe it will be good luck day now.


End file.
